Gokaiger (Toyline)
A list of merchandise for the 35th Super Sentai series Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.https://sentai.b-boys.jp/go-kai/ Roleplay Items * **This set included the Mobirates, Gokai Buckle, and 10 Ranger Keys of GokaiRed, ShinkenRed, Go-on Red, GokaiGreen, GokaiPink, GekiRed, DekaRed, MagiRed, GaoRed, and VulEagle. * **This set included the Gokai Gun, Gokai Saber, a GokaiRed mask, and GokaiBlue and GokaiYellow Ranger Keys. * **Included GokaiRed, ShinkenRed, and Go-on Red Ranger Keys. * **Included GokaiGreen & GokaiPink Ranger Keys. * **Included a GokaiBlue Ranger Key. * **Included a GokaiYellow Ranger Key. * **Included a GokaiSilver Ranger Key. * **Included a Dragon Ranger Key. * **Included a metallic GokaiRed Ranger Key. **Earlier editions also included a Go-On Wings Key. * **Included a Ninja Red Key. Ranger Key Sets * **Included GekiRed, DekaRed, MagiRed, GaoRed, and VulEagle Ranger Keys. * **Included GoRed, Ryuu Ranger, AbaRed, BoukenRed, and GingaRed Ranger Keys. * **Included Akarenger, Aorenger, Kirenger, Momorenger, and Midorenger Ranger Keys. * **Included Tyranno Ranger, Hurricane Red, Battle Japan, GoseiRed, and Red Racer Ranger Keys. * **Included Gold Anchor Key, MagiShine, DekaBreak, Shurikenger, and ShinkenGold Ranger Keys. * **Included Go-on Red, Go-on Blue, Go-on Yellow, Go-on Green, and Go-on Black Ranger Keys. * **Included ShinkenRed, ShinkenBlue, ShinkenGreen, ShinkenYellow, and ShinkenPink Ranger Keys. * **Included GoseiRed, GoseiBlue, GoseiBlack, GoseiYellow, and GoseiPink Ranger Keys. * **Included Spade Ace, DenziRed, Goggle Red, DynaRed, Red One, Change Dragon, Red Flash, Red Mask, Red Falcon, Red Turbo, FiveRed, Red Hawk, OhRed, MegaRed, and Time Red Ranger Keys. * **Included the Great Power versions of GokaiRed, GokaiBlue, GokaiYellow, GokaiGreen, and GokaiPink Ranger Keys. * **Included the VulEagle, VulShark, and VulPanther Ranger Keys. * **Included the GaoRed, GaoYellow, GaoBlue, GoaBlack, and GaoWhite Ranger Keys. DX Mecha * * * Gokai Machine Series * * * * * **Includes a Go-on Gold Ranger Key and Machalcon Engine Soul and Kanzen Engine Soul. Action Figures is a GokaiSilver action figure with removable Anchor Key armor. The Anchor Key is also compatible with the Gokai Cellular. Sound Warriors are figures manufactured by Plex that measure approximately 16 centimeters tall. There is a button on the back that activates sword slashing sounds when pressed. Figures of GokaiRed, GokaiBlue, and GokaiSilver were produced for Gokaiger. S.H. Figuarts Through 2011 to 2013, Bandai released the entire Gokaiger team as part of the S.H. Figuarts line as well as villains such as Basco and Warz Gill. *GokaiRed *GokaiBlue *GokaiYellow *GokaiGreen *GokaiPink *GokaiSilver *Basco ta Jolokia & Sally *Commandant Warz Gill *Gokai Christmas Super Robot Chogokin In 2011, Bandai released . It was a 14 centimeter tall figure with die-cast parts and a large amount of articulation. Vinyl Figures Sentai Hero Series The is a toyline manufactured by Bandai. Each figure stands about 17 centimeters tall. *01 GokaiRed *02 GokaiBlue *03 GokaiYellow *04 GokaiGreen *05 GokaiPink *06 GokaiSilver *07 GokaiSilver Gold Mode Softvi Hero is a candy toyline manufactured by Bandai. They are smaller vinyl figures with fewer paint applications, measuring about 11 centimeters tall. #GokaiRed #GokaiBlue #GokaiGreen #GokaiYellow #GokaiPink HDα is a line of highly detailed, non-posable mini vinyl figures. Each figure is packaged separately. *Wave 1 (April 2012) *#GokaiRed *#GokaiBlue *#GokaiGreen *#DekaRed *#MagiRed *#ShinkenRed *Wave 2 (July 2011) *#GokaiSilver Gold Mode *#GokaiPink *#Akarenger *#Dragon Ranger *#GekiRed *Wave 3 (September 2011) *#GokaiYellow *#GaoRed *#Hurricane Red *#Go-on Red *#GoseiRed Large Vinyls are large vinyl figures manufactured by Banpresto. They are usually available as prizes in arcades. The Gokaiger figures measure about 25 centimeters tall. *Wave 1 **GokaiRed **GokaiBlue **GokaiYellow *Wave 2 **GokaiRed w/ Gokai Saber **GokaiGreen **GokaiPink *Wave 3 **GokaiRed w/ Gokai Gun & Gokai Saber **GokaiBlue w/ double Gokai Sabers *Wave 4 **GokaiRed w/ Mobirates **GokaiSilver were another set of figures manufactures by Banpresto and available as arcade prizes. They are figures in the super-deformed style with oversized heads and measure about 16 centimeters tall. *Wave 1 **GokaiRed **GokaiBlue Candy Toys Minipla * *#Gokai Galleon *#Gokai Jet *#Gokai Trailer *#Gokai Racer *#Gokai Marine * *#MagiDragon *#PatStriker *#GaoLion A *#GaoLion B * *#GoZyuJin A *#GoZyuJin B *#GoZyuJin C * *#Gokai Galleon (with Gokai Cannon) *#Gokai Jet (with energy cannonball) *#Gokai Trailer (with energy cannonball) *#Gokai Racer (with energy cannonball) *#Gokai Marine (with energy cannonball) * *#Fuuraimaru A *#Fuuraimaru B *#MagiDragon *#PatStriker *#GaoLion A *#GaoLion B * *#Engine Machalcon A *#Engine Machalcon B *#Engine Machalcon C *#Gokai Galleon * **A Premium Bandai exclusive. Roleplay Items * *#Mobirates *#Gokai Saber *#Gokai Gun * **Wave 1 **#Shinkenmaru **#MagiStick Sword **#Hybrid Magnum **Wave 2 **#Mantan Gun **#Hayatemaru **#Zyusouken * *#Gokai Cellular *#Gokai Spear *#Fighting Action GokaiSilver Gold Mode * *#Mobirates *#Gokai Saber *#Gokai Gun * *#Gokai Spear Gun Mode *#Gokai Galleon *#GokaiOh * *#Gokai Galleon Buster *#Mobirates Ranger Keys *Wave 1 (March 2011) *#GokaiRed *#GokaiBlue *#GokaiGreen *#DekaRed *#MagiRed *Wave 2 (July 2011) *#GokaiSilver *#Gold Anchor Key *#GoseiKnight *#GaoSilver *#Tyranno Ranger *Wave 3 (August 2011) *#Go-on Red *#Hurricane Red *#Akarenger *#AbareKiller *#Dragon Ranger *Wave 4 (October 2011) *#Go-on Gold *#Go-on Silver *#Spade Ace *#GekiBlue *#Tricera Ranger *Wave 5 (December 2011) *#Clover King *#Vul Shark *#AbareBlack *#BoukenBlue *#GekiViolet Figures * **Wave 1 **#Gokai Galleon **#Gokai Jet **#Gokai Trailer **#Gokai Racer **#Gokai Marine **Wave 2 (April 2011) **#MagiDragon **#PatStriker **#GaoLion * *#Red & Yellow Set *#Blue Set *#Green Set *#Pink Set * *#Engine Machalcon *#GoZyu Drill *#Gokai Galleon * Gashapon Gashpon Ranger Keys Real Change! Gokaiger Legend Roleplay Gokaiger Gokaiger Straps Keychains Full Color Heroes Capsule Combination! GokaiOh Gokai Dash! Gokai Machines Miscellaneous Keychains Banpresto manufactured two sets of mascot keychains that were available as arcade prizes. The super-deformed figures were 5 centimeters tall and the "Real Figures" were 8 centimeters tall. Banpresto also released five sets of Real Figure keychains of past Sentai heroes to commemorate Super Sentai's 35th anniversary. See Also References (Gorengers) (Core 5 Go-Ongers) Category:Toyline Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger